epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 58/@comment-26498708-20150818144509
My honest opinion and rant about S4 battles: 1. East vs West- The best battle in S4, liked the disses, references and length of battle. The best change in S4. This could be the matter since I studied a philosophy a little.Many people are saying that this battle is more finale-ish than Stan Lee vs Henson. IMO it's vice versa. 2. RoboCop vs Terminator- Second best. I am fan of both characters that could be influence for second place in S4. Many people complained about Lloyd's voice. I don't see the reason to hate it :P. Guy has done 30+ voices, he can't nail all of them. It's just resemblence to original voice. He has done "worse", Look at Bill O'Reilly, Sinatra, Bill Gates etc.I loved all voices except Palin's voice ,Things' voice and Oprah's voice. 3.Hitchcock vs Spielberg- I liked this battle, it was simple and sweet. Bay was funny. Bay kinda reminded me of Disney. Bay=money. Disney = money. Both characters finished a battles with a greedy move( they don't care about other, they only care about their salary, money) 4.Ceasar vs Zulu- classic. Remind me of some S1 battles.I like visuals in this one. 5.Ripper vs Lecter- I like every detail they put in this. From V to Lecter not blinking. Entire enviroment in this battle is horror-related, thus not making this battle "lively". Still good battle, due length and disses. 6. Henson vs Lee- I thought this battle was fine. It fits for finale, TBH. I liked how Disney was potrayed as company rather than person himself. This is probably final change(like this) we will see in ERB.What I meant by like this is that someone is potrayed as group of people or company.I understand why many people disliked this battle:1. They expected more characters. 2. Disney potrayed as douche. 3. 2 minute outro. I can only complain about 2 minute outro. I was always neutral for Disney or Henson in a battle, thus I wasn't disappointed in lack of characters.Still, way better than Artists vs TMNT and Peter vs Lloyd. 7.Zeus vs Thor: Firstly, I was disappointed in this battle because of LEGOs. More I watched it more I loved it. Still not as good as those battles above because LEGO is still drowning this battle a little bit. It's Good battle, after all, raps and disses are marvelous. 8.Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde- Nice change in the end, referencing their deaths in play and real life, respectively.I liked the length. I noticed even if Romeo and Juliet died they made their lines before the death funny. Deaths are supposed to be tragic and people should be feared , but Romeo and Juliet wanted to go hard untill the very end. 9. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted- I am fan of Bill and Ted. But, this battle was weak on disses and punchlines, strong on references-side. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros is opposite subject. That's why I think those two duo battles are equal. 10. Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters: Not weak battle, It was Ok/Fine, but this battle didn't sparkle my interest. It fit for S4 premiere, but something was missing. I am Ok with Stay Puft there, but I think that that thing that was missing is : more lines for B-team/Mythbusters. Their second verse shoiuld be like 1 minute long due more people joining in. 11. Copperfield ve David: Weak battle. Lines and References are amazing. But, flow wasn't good. Beat was lame.. and Houdini's voice was kinda annoying. I liked how they shut down Angel. Disses were good, if you understood references. Example, Copperfield's last line was good and strong but his rapping and flow made it look like a weak deliver. 12. Oprah vs Ellen: The weakest S4 battle.Weak disses and punchlines. Oprah's voice was annoying. Ellen's voice is good. Oprah's last line was weak. Just like Houdini vs David , if they did different match ups I bet these battle would be different story. Potter vs Houdini and Oprah vs Wonder Woman. IMO, some battles that have good connection( make-sense-connection) , would be weak battles: Oprah vs Ellen, Adam vs Eve. My opinion still stands: Season 2> Season 4> Season 3>Season 1. I am looking forward Season 5 and I am 65% sure there will be 18 battles in S5.